Dirty Laundry
Synopsis Mary Stuart is now a married woman and life is only getting harder. When she and her new husband comes back from their honeymoon she is suspicious of Lola's odd behaviour, and leads to hurt feeling all around. Sebastian comes across the missing Olivia D'Amencourt in the dark forest, and gets help from Nostradamus. Meanwhile King Henry help finds himself in a predicament that only his wife Catherin] can get him out of. Plot Snow fell across the land as Mary and Francis were heading back towards the castle riding in a carriage, sitting side-by-side. Frances asked why Mary looks so troubled, and she expressed how she just wished they could go back two months, when they were at Notre Dame and just about to get married. Francis said he understood why she did not want to go back, but promised that his mother would no longer be an obstacle for them. When the subject of Bash was brought up, Mary said how she hoped he was safe, and would find happiness. Francis ignored her comment and brought up how he couldn't wait to start a family with her. King Henry and Queen Catherine, sitting side-by-side as their rightful places of power once more. They were in the throne room sitting before the Archduke and Archduchess of Bohemia. There appeared to have been an incident involving the wrongful death of men, and the French send their deepest apologies. Cathleen took over for Henry, and promised Bohemia they were very sorry, and hoped to state allies with the peaceful and prosperous nation that is the in great country of Bavaria. Afterwards Lady Kenna was walking with King Henry, and reminding him of their previous agreement. She told him how she did not like her last couple suitors, as something was wrong with all of them. Henry then suggested Ferdinand the Arch Duke of Bohemia and promised Kenna there was nothing wrong with them. Except for the fact that he did expect his future wife to be a virgin. Annoyed but still the eager for a suitor, Kenna requested Henry introduced them. Mary and Francis returned to court, and Mary immediately greeted Kenna Greer, and Lola. She told Greer how she found a perfect suitor for her, and Lola as well. Catherine interrupted the little reunion, sweet as ever, and exclaimed how happy she was to have them back at court. She then told them all she needed a word with her son in private. Catherine pulled Francis aside and immediately informed him that his bastard brother Bash had not arrived in Spain. That the two men that were to take him to the ship were found dead. No one has heard anything from him. Catherine promised his father had men out looking for him. In The Blood Wood, Sebastian was walking and looking for game. He was suddenly tackled and thrown to the ground. He is very surprised; when he looked down to see not only a female beneath him, but also one with a pagan tattoo on her pinky. They both pretended to ignore seeing the mark, when she told them he was a horrible, and foolish Hunter, asking what type of Hunter can't recognize a boar trap. She opened the leaves that were covering a door, that covered a hole with spikes in it. He apologized for his mistake, and confessed that he indeed must not be very good hunter. They then introduced themselves. She was Rowan. The two soon returned to Rowan's little house in the middle of the forest, to where her brother, Carrick sat awaiting her. Rowan told him how she found Bash, and had saved him from her trap, and that they had been gone and shot pheasants together. Her brother didn't seem too impressed, but said nothing. When she left the brother mockingly told Bash that he must be something special, as she had never brought someone home before. Their short-lived conversation was interrupted by a rustling noise in the bushes. They both prepared to fire upon the animal that was behind it when Bash stop Carrick, thinking it to be something besides an animal. Just then the missing and very disoriented Olivia D'Amencourt appeared. She crawled out covered in dirt and leaves, looked at them both before passing out. Back in Mary's chambers they all expressed how happy they were to have her back, and Mary told them how happy her and Francis had been well away. She'd even gotten them all brand-new dresses and everyone was trying there's on. Lola returns sad looking, and confessed hers did not fit. Mary brushed it off as nothing, and promised to have the tailor take it in for her. Mary then brought candy and offered it to all her ladies. She was surprised when the Lola denied it, and asked her why. Telling her she picked them up especially for her thinking that they had been her favorite. Lola rekindled her comment and took one, eating it slowly. Rowan came out and brought a blanket over for Olivia who was shivering. She asked Bash how he could possibly know her, as beneath the dirt her dress was fine silk, and she had to be a noble. They looked at her current arm marks, and knew she had been fed on. Carrick insisted she could not stay with them, and that he had to get her out. Bash asked what to do with her, as he could not in good conscious just throw her back into the forest. Carrick didn't care and wanted her gone. Upon hearing this Olivia panicked, she then grabbed a knife and cut her arm, repeating for them to take her blood before passing out once again. Kenna was walking with the Archduke of Bohemia, and he was telling her about his past. Kenna still playing the part of a good girl, denied the Archduke to kiss her, telling him she had never had one before. He commended her for her morals. She then expressed she was worried for her reputation, but more than that, she needed to make sure she stayed pure for the man she married. This of course pleased that Archduke, and he told her how wonderful and noble she was for doing so. And said that she would have a great time with her sister. Meanwhile King Henry, and the Duchess of Bohemia were having a bit of a go at it in his chambers. However they got too carried away, and when the Duchess sat on the windowsill, the two continued kissing. Forgetting where they both were, Henry leaned his body too hard against her, and with that she fell out of the window to her death. Nostradamus was in his work-study giving Father LeDukes some more treatment for his pained joints. He asked if there was any more, and Nostradamus told him the main ingredient was hard to find. Sending him away he invited Bash and seeing that he was carrying someone. When Bash put the woman down, he saw that it was the missing Olivia. He asked what happened, Bash explained how he had found her. Asking if the bites on her body could be from an animal or human. He exclaimed how they wanted to keep her arrival quiet, as he didn't want her to be bombarded it with questions. He then told Bash he should leave, as he should not be in the Castle. Catherine was in her own room smelling bottles and perfumes when Mary arrived. Mary asked what this was all about, and expressed that since the two were fast friends, she wanted to help her with something that was of the utmost importance. She wanted to help her get her pregnant. She then gave her a small jar, and told her to put one on her chest after intercourse, and then lie completely still for an hour. The second one was for Francis, and the third was-. Realizing she gave her the wrong bottle she took it back. Before any more conversation could be had, King Henry interrupted them. He requests to speak to his queen alone, and Mary sheepishly agreed. Catherine asked to know what this was all about. Henry explained how he was with the Archduchess in his chambers, and as they were having a ‘’conversation’’, things got too heated and she ultimately fell out of the window. Catherine was furious, she didn't want something like this to ruin the relationship between their two countries. Henry agreed but didn't know what to do, and he knew she knew how to fix it. Catherine agreed she did, but in return she wanted Château de Chenonceau that he had previously given to Diane. He at first refused, so Catherine told him to go get Diane to help him. Knowing Catherine was his best shot, he agreed to give her the home. Catherine smiled and told him she knew what to do. Kenna knocked on Lola’s door and when she entered she confronted her about her strange behavior before asking if she was pregnant. But both girls already know. Lola locked her door and the two girls begin to talk. Kenna originally congratulated Lola, telling her position at French court was now secured. Lola said she wasn't sure what to do. Kenna explained, that as long as she stayed Francis's mistress, she would most likely even get to raise the child. Lola asked if this ever happened to her and Henry, and Kenna explained Henry was well-versed in avoiding such issues When Kenna realized Lola was about to cry from the situation, she told her how she knew that one of her servants have had an abortion. But it was very risky business. Lola insisted she tell her who, as she needed to know where she got hers done. Mary returned to her candlelit chambers and was very surprised to see Bash standing there waiting for her. She asked why he was not in Spain, and he explained that his own brother had tried to have him killed. Maybe said that this could not be the case, as he loved him. Bash asked if she was sure, all it would take for a future King was a look to his guards. It wouldn't take much, and then it would be done. He asked if she really knew the man she was sleeping next to. He then promised if he found out it was Francis, he would kill him. This got Mary angry and she reminded him that this was treason, and he was talking about her husband. He told her if she ever wanted to see him again, to put a candle in her window and they could meat at the place they once kissed at. The Queen stood before the now dead Duchess, as she explained part of her plan, they had to toss her out of the right window. She was then sadden her death ruined her favourite rug. Lola was pestering the serving Kenna had pointed out to her earlier. She requested to know where she had gone to terminate her pregnancy, the maid insisted she did not know what she was talking about. Lola said she knew and that she needed to know for a friend. The maid said that she knew that there was no friend, and she could not tell her something that could possibly kill her. Lola paid her a large amount of money, and asked again. The servant finally told. In the basement of the castle Olivia was having nightmares. Father LeDukes had returned to request Nostradamus for more ointment for his joints. When he saw the patient thrashing around, he took his cross and tried to exercise the demons from her dreams. A delirious Olivia awoke, and saw a strange figure before her. Scared and panic she stabbed Father LeDukes with his own cross into his chest, ultimately killing him. Meanwhile Catherine and Henry were having trouble hauling the dead woman’s body up a flight of staies. Back in Mary's room she was combing hair when Francis walked in. She was about to tell him the conversation she had had with his mother earlier, when he said he'd rather hear the story about her conversation with his guards. Asking why she had wanted to know about Sebastian's departure. Mary decided to come clean and tell Francis Bash had been in their room. She asked him if he had tried to have his brother killed. Francis was insulted at this, and asked if she thought he would ever do such a thing. He then told her, how as the next King of France he could plant witnesses, stories and Testaments, but none of it mattered if she didn't believe him he asked Mary if she believed him. He then told her how his brother was not safe from him. And that she could tell him herself, the next time they met. He then left annoyed with everything. Mary then put a candle in her window for Bash. Back in the Archduchess chambers, Catherine was composing her suicide letter, with very little real help from Henry, he thought it best that she had a lover, best they go into detail on how handsome, and great a lover this man was. Catherine not really wanting to, agreed to get it all over with. And even insisted Henry help more with actually making the letter. Meanwhile Kenna express to the Duke, how after getting a kiss from him, on her cheek, she had not thought of anything else. He then gave her a tender kiss on the lips, in Kenna reacted, with grabbing him and kissing him more passionately. Henry and Catherine were putting the final touches on the body of the Duchess. Making sure she was snugly wrapped in blanket, and Henry carried her to the window. Afterwards the Duke insisted she kissed like the French. Kenna tried to play it off as nothing, and said it was only beginners luck. The Duke so taken with her, began to propose. Kenna immediately cut him off, with her scream. She just witnessed a person fall from above. The Duke got excited when he realized that that was his sister's room. Kenna realizing how this tragedy might turn out, asked what he was about to ask her. Ignoring her huge rush to see what had happened. This annoyed Kenna as she walked with Mary to her Lola’s room. When the maid let the man, she informed them Lola was not there. Mary was confused, as they were required to pay their respects to the Duchess of Bohemia. The maid informed them that she didn't say where she was going, but was dressed for ridding. Mary then realized Kenna knew where Lola was. Lola entered a barnyard room, looked around at the instruments that would be performing her abortion. The woman there told her to think long and hard about her decision, informer her she has a leather strap for her to bite on. Mary was with Bash, and they were both on horseback before The Blood Wood. Mary exclaimed to Bash that she would never ask him to do something like this, however it was very important to get to Lola on time. She told Bash that she wished him to stay outside, and she did not want Lola feeling embarrassed. King Henry and Catherine were talking about their plan as they walked to the throne room. Nostradamus who exclaimed her Father LeDukes had died interrupted them; another, his delirious patient, had stabbed him. The King and Queen of France greeted the grieving Archduke of Bohemia, who was standing beside Lady Kenna. They explained about the letter they had found in her room, apparently about a secret lover. But the Archduke contradicted this, saying that this was impossible as her sister did not know how wright, and was illiterate. Catherine then made a show, of deciding to confess the truth. She has seen her in her chambers, with another man, and they were both naked. She then expressed how she must've been so scared and shameful of her actions, she had decided to kill herself, and that the letter was written by her lover, who was overcome with grief from the situation. However the Archduke could not understand this, as the letter that was written was too vulgar. The king and Queen brought him before the dead Father LeDukes. The Archduke expressed how surprised he was that it was a man of the cloth. Catherine agreed, there she didn't know he was, when he men tortured him, last she saw of him he wasn't wearing much of anything. That Archduke requested if they could pretend that his sister had drowned in the river to protect her memory. King Henry agreed, whatever their friends in Bohemia wanted. Mary and Bash rode through the snow on horseback towards Lola. The women was getting ready to perform the abortion on Lola, who was extremely scared and nervous. However Mary, who requested the woman wait outside, interrupted them. Mary explained she understood what she was going through, but that this was not the answer as it could kill her. Lola insisted she did not understand, and that she wouldn't be so understanding she only knew. Mary then put two and two together and asked if the baby's father was her husband Francis. Lola cried and told her yes. Bash asked what was going on, and Mary said she didn't know what was going to happen. She told Bash she didn't put that light in the window because of the Lola, but that because she believed Francis and wanted him to know. Bash asked if she wanted him to go, and she said that there was nothing here for him, he insisted that she was. He insisted that the French court would always put their interests above hers. Back at court Henry and Catherine were walking the halls together. Henry expressed how good it felt working with her, instead of against her. He then expressed how he loved her passion and fire for life. Henry bent down and reached in for a kiss , but Catherine stopped him, telling him not to ruin things. Back at the stables Lola and Mary had brought the horses in and were giving them off to the stable help. After a beat Lola apologize to her Queen. Mary asked if it was sorry because she had slept with her husband, or because she was pregnant. Lola tried to defend herself, saying how Mary had been engaged to Bash during the time, and they both thought Mary and Francis would never see each other again. Mary exclaimed that ‘’they’’ would still see each other, and that she thought they were friends, not to mention her Lady. She knew Mary was still in love with him regardless. Lola asked to have time to sort her options out. Mary already very mad at her told her she didn't feel comfortable lying to her husband for her. Bash returned to the little cabin in the woods to meet with Rowan. Rowan exclaimed she had caught the wild boar that they were hunting days earlier. She then requested that he stayed for dinner, and spend the night with her. Lady Kenna walked into Henry's room annoyed with everything. The death of the Archduchess had ruined her plans to get married. Henry tried to calm her, telling her that there would be other suitors. He reminded her that they could spend more time together. They began making out and Henry found himself once again beside the same window. Kenna seductively told him not to let go as they continued to make out, but kept a firm grip around his shoulder. Nostradamus was strapping Olivia to her table, for her and everyone else's protection. He was feeding her and asking her if she remembered what had happened. He asked her why she had did what she did, but she didn't answer and just refuse the food. Mary laid awake in her bed, looking over at Francis wondering what to tell him. Quotes Queen Mary: Politics, back-stabbing, murder...just another day at French court. Queen Catherine: Don’t try to school a professional Henry. Lady Kenna: If you don't know, then you probably shouldn't be having sex! Queen Catherine: Ohh...This was my favourite covolet. King Henry: Add it to the list of my debts to you. Lady Kenna: Ever since you kissed me on the check. I’ve been wondering what it would be like to be kissed on the lips... King Henry: She deserved a better end. Queen Catherine: Don’t we all. Prince Francis: We are royals. We have the power to do terrible things. Without trust, we're nothing. Nostradamus: My patient awoke and Stabbed father LeDukes with his own crucifix! Queen Catherine: That’s awful. But not now. Queen Catherine: As my husband would attest, I’m not a judgmental person…Henry? King Henry: She’s really not. Queen Mary: You offer me so much that I cannot accept because I am wed! Queen Mary: If you must hate someone, please hate me. Sebastian: If I were capable of that, I would. Notes * 'Dirty Laundry' refers to Queen Catherine helping King Henry clean up his mistake. * This episode takes place two months after Mary and Francis' Wedding at Notre Dame, and that event was taken a couple weeks after their wedding at the castle. * The voice of Nostradamus is no longer used as a voice over since it was about the upcoming wedding of Francis and Mary. Since they have married the voice over is no longer needed. * Rowan and Carrick lived in a Little Wooden House together in The Blood Wood * Catherine received Château de Chenonceau from Henry for her help. * Lola was approximately 3 months pregnant when she tried to get an abortion. * Lola, Kenna, and Mary all find out Lola is pregnant with Francis' child. * King Henry kills Archduchess of Bohemia, a murder that possibly starts unraveling his sanity. Death Count * While hallucinating Olivia D'Amencourt kills Father LeDuks, making him her first and only kill. Kill Count Death Toll Death Count Kill Count * Archduchess of Bohemia * Father LeDuks Trivia * Adelaide Kane wore a Custom Made Pearl Bodice and tulle skirt and Debra Moreland headpiece. FashionMary Stuart's Fashion Style * Mary later wears a Balmain Printed Silk Gown, with Gold-Plated Crystal Tassel Earrings.FashionMary Stuart's Fashion Style *Kenna wears a Dotted Mesh Halterneck Gown with Lulu Frost Aurora Gold-Plated Earrings.FashionKenna's Fashion Style * Greer wears a Vintage Black Ruffle Gown with Devon Leigh Turquoise Bead Drop Earrings.FashionGreer's Fashion Style Historical Notes * Mary, Queen of Scots and Prince Francis were historically married on 24 of April in 1558 at a public ceremony at the Church of Notre Dame in Paris. * Catherine de' Medici does receive Château de Chenonceau but not until after King Henry's death in 1559. Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Hannah Anderson | Rowan | - |- | Yael Grobglas | colspan="3" | Olivia D'Amencourt |- | Jonathan Higgins | Archduke of Bohemia | - |- | Sarah Wilson | Archduchess of Bohemia | - |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Kristian Hodko | Carrick | - |- | Edie Inksetter | colspan="3" | Female servant |- Video References }} Category:Season 1 Category:Episode